Sims Next Top Model - Cycle 1
The first ever cycle by Ice Cold Productions. It is hosted by Miguel Atoma, Alenna Olpey, and Portia Lirni. It opened applications on May 24, 2016, and announced its 20 semifinalists on July 1, later that year. The show premiered in Miami, Florida on August 19, 2016. The judging panel consisted of fashion photographer Miguel Atoma, model Alenna Olpey, and high fashion icon Portia Lirni. It will feature one or two guest judges in every panel. The scoring system also determines a girl's performance for a certain week, consisting of the judges combined score and the challenge score. Prizes The prizes for the first season which will be given to the winner are: * A spread on TREND Magazine * $2,000,000 * A 2 year contract with IC Modelling Agency Contestants 1Paris' real last name is Koujhokousik. 2Raschel, Fawn, and Maladee are all stars. Raschel previously competed in the Revamped cycle of BrushYourCats, coming in 2nd/3rd, Maladee in the second cycle of OWA where she placed 6th, and Fawn in GlamSIMorous' second cancelled cycle. Twists This cycle had a few twists to keep it distinct from other shows. They are: * Fan Favorite '- The social media vote every week for their favorite photo. The girl that has the most votes for her photo wins this title, and a plus 1 point in her score in the finale, should she get in it. If she gets eliminated, she can give the points to another girl, divide it between them, or just keep them all to herself. * '''Elimination Sedcard '- Every week, the eliminated girl/s are given a chance to be saved from elimination by participating in a sedcard shoot. The judges, however, not only judge on this shoot, but on her overall potential. The judges have an unlimited amount of saves to use. There was also another twist, the team twist, but that was disregarded and in the hopes of being forgotten by the public. Episode Summary The Top Twenty Air date: August 19, 2016 The episode opened with semifinalist Sue Oxford finding fellow contestant Minnie Ward crying in the living room because she was alone. They sat together as the other semis arrived. Angiee Thompson was called upstairs for an interview, and she was asked to do a runway walk. She was noted for giving very little information about herself. The other contestants soon followed afterward, being called upstairs one-by-one. After the interviews, the girls were instructed to reserve their beds right away. Notable girls were: Abunalee and Kenna who kept backstabbing the other semis, and Sue and Minnie for staying intact all throughout the day. Maladee enters the room and finds out there are no more beds for her and seven other girls, who consisted of Paris, Ruzena, Marissa, and others. Paris suggested to look for sleeping bags, as Caity checked one of the rooms. There she found a more organized blue room with eight beds. In the powder room, Abunalee and Kenna talk about eliminating competition, noting Maladee and her glasses. Maladee overhears this and confronts them. They go to bed as the night comes. Bulan sees a mail on their television, telling them to go to the studio. There they find that they will be shooting their promotional photos. Jessica compliments Maladee's eyes when Kenna interrupts and insults Maladee, still upset over the previous night. Maladee and Kenna fight but are interrupted by Ruzena screaming that there is mail. The mail says that a certain eight girls (Paris, Ruzena, Maladee, Jessica, Marissa, Raschel, Aylen, and Bulan) were to go through the blue door in their studio. the eight girls are later informed that they are all finalists and are safe from elimination. The other 12 girls are given mail which instructs them to go through the red door. Behind this they find the elimination panel, where the three hosts are located. The girls are shocked to find the other eight girls standing on the safe zone. Miguel explains that that night would be elimination night, and he would call pairs of girls, one to be eliminated, and one to advance through the competition. The contestant advanced to the top 14. The contestant was eliminated and did not advance to the top 14. Abunalee was furious about her elimination, walking out of the studio. As the last pair, Minnie and Caity, was called, the judges announced that a top 15 was to happen, and that both Minnie and Caity were saved. ''Judges:'' 'Miguel Atoma, Alenna Olpey, and Portia Lirni The One with the Cut Part 1 ''Air date: October 27, 2016 The girls arrive at their new house by the beach in Miami, Florida. Like just next door. Luckily nobody noticed. Or were told not to. Who knows. Anyway, Ruzena becomes excited about being in the Top 15 while Paris talks about the new house. While they are all socializing, Aylen notices Kenna's alienation. It turns out that she is upset because Abunalee went home instead of Angiee in the previous week. She is also upset that Jessica is cooking their meal that night, leading to a clip of her failing at cooking, resorting to a microwave meal. Marissa tries to nap to avoid eating, while Fawn discusses how she has been involved in no drama. Basically, she just expressed how she doesn't get screentime. Caity calls back the girls for the mail that just got to their TV. It says "Who will get cut first? Who will dye?", and Raschel immediately realizes it means makeovers. Which it is. They arrive at a salon which was once briefly referred to by Portia as "Portia's Cuts" but immediately disposed of the name as it sounded like a butcher's place. Miguel was also nowhere to be found. It was also revealed that the makeover promo photos will count as their challenge score that week. Although most girls were happy with their changes, Aylen and Minnie cried about their drastic makeovers, the latter of which tricked Alenna into thinking that she was happy by agreeing with her nonsense comforting. Kirby was disappointed with the minor change, but still accepted it. Later that night, the challenge scores were revealed, with Raschel, Bulan, and Kenna receiving perfect 10s, and Kirby receiving the lowest score of 6. Caity closes the episode with her mild anxiety of elimination, while brushing her teeth. Part 2 Air date: November 27, 2016 The episode starts with an awkward panel beginning. The judges then get the common sense to play the intro. After that, Miguel greets the girls, and receives an unequal response. The guest judge Joshua Comelio is then introduced, and greeted properly by the girls. This leads to a shady response from Joshua to Miguel. Alenna starts the judging with Aylen, Paris, and Fawn, with Aylen being criticized for looking blank, Paris for being fierce, and Fawn for looking short. They then proceed to Angiee, Bea, and Marissa. Marissa gets mixed reviews and criticism on her aged look. Angiee, on the other hand, gets rave reviews from the judges. While Bea just got told she pretty much sucked on her face. Alenna throws some shade about Portia's plastic surgery, which then turned into a staring contest between Bea and Portia, with Paris interrupting to say hi. Kenna, Maladee, and Minnie were dubbed as the worst group, all being disconnected, while Caity, Raschel, and Kirby were praised for their symmetrically casual photograph. However, Caity was lambasted for her bad photo, while Raschel was praised for her fierce (but maybe too fierce) face. Kirby just played too safe. Lastly, Ruzena, Bulan, and Jessica received amazing remarks on their edgy group photo, but with the latter being criticized for her unapproachable look, and Bulan for her weird legs. Backstage, Aylen expresses her worry to Bea about being eliminated, and they are both deemed weak to Kenna, who watches from the sidelines. During elimination, The judges tell the girls about the "Fan Favorite" twist, which is when the girl with the highest social media score that week gets a +1 point in the finale, should she get in it. Angiee gets a surprising first callout, with Raschel and Bulan close behind. Bulan just doesn't care anymore and starts speaking in Tagalog. Miguel also turns out to be Filipino, and Bea ends being the translator for them, being Filipina herself. The other girls are called, while both Kenna and Maladee share the 11/12th callout due to having the same overall score. Fawn, called 5th, was proclaimed the fan favorite of the week. Aylen, Bea, and Caity end up in the bottom three, with the former of the thre called safe first. The latter two are called for as the bottom two, Caity for not standing out and being deemed forgettable, and Bea for consistently failing. Bea is then deemed safe as her photo appears on the screen while Caity's disappears, signalling Caity's elimination. As the judges say their "final" goodbyes, Alenna tells Caity, as well as the other girls, about anot her twist. Each eliminated girl has a chance to be saved by the judges by participating in a sedcard/comp card shoot. Caity participates in this while Ruzena and Jessica have a conversation to steal screentime. It is immediately revealed that Caity would not be saved from elimination, and she says her final goodbyes to the girls and the audience. 'First Callout: '''Angiee Thompson '''Fan Favorite: '''Fawn Jean '''Bottom Two: ' Bea Kaligayahan & Caitlyn Blake 'Eliminated: '''Caitlyn Blake '''Sedcard Shoot Result: '''Not Saved '''Judges: '''Miguel Atoma, Alenna Olpey, Portia Lirni, & Joshua Comelio Callout Order The contestant won the competition. The contestant was singled out, and later told that she was saved from elimination that week. The contestant won Fan Favorite of the week. The contestant shared the same callout with another contestant. The contestant was eliminated from the competition. *Episode 1's callout is based on the order they were called forward and saved. This has no effect on their performance that week. *In Episode 1, Aylen, Bulan, Jessica, Maladee, Marissa, Paris, Raschel, and Ruzena were singled out by the judges and were later told that they were automatically finalists and part of the official cast. *In Episode 1, Caity and Minnie were called forward to have one girl eliminated, but were told that they were both safe and part of the official cast. *In Episode 2, Kenna and Maladee shared 11th/12th callout due to having the same overall score of 38. Fan Favorite Tally The contestant won Fan Favorite of the Week. The contestant was eliminated from the competition. This indicates the total number of times the contestant has won Fan Favorite, and how many points should be added to her finale score, should she get in. The contestant's total tally of points do not matter as she has already been eliminated from the competition. Performance This cycle followed the point system in deciding the callout orders for each week. The contestant won the competition. The contestant had the highest score that week. The contestant was eliminated from the competition. Photoshoot Guide '''Episode 1: 'Semifinalists' headshots, Semifinalists' Promo Photos 'Episode 2: 'Catalog shoot wearing Anubis under the Sun clothing, Makeover Shoot, Caity's Elimination Sedcard |}